justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
She’s Got Me Dancing
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2009 |difficulty = Medium (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 1 (Mashup) |dg = |mashup = Only on Just Dance 3 |mode = Solo |pc = Totem Pole to (Remake) (Remade Pictogram) |gc = Gorse to Jaffa-Tulip Tree (Remake) |lc = Blue (JDW2) Red-Orange (Remake) |pictos = 108 (JD3/''JDW2'') 121 (Remake) 63 (Mashup) |kcal = 24 |dura = 3:32 |nowc = GotMeDancing (Classic) GotMeDancingAR (Mashup) |audio = |perf = Mehdi Kerkouchehttps://youtu.be/9SybrSowyT8?t=155 |from = album }}Tommy Sparks tarafından "She's Got Me Dancing" , , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı turuncu kıvırcık saçlı bir adamdır. Açık mavi yakalı, siyah payetli pantolon, yeşil ve sarı ayakkabılar ve aqua blue okuma gözlükleriyle turuncu ve siyah kareli bir gömlek giyiyor. Remake Yeniden yapılanma sırasında antrenör nispeten benzer, sadece biraz daha parlak. Ancak, şimdi gece sahneleri sırasında dönüşüyor. Bu sahneler sırasında renkleri tersine çevrilir (ancak pantolonu değişmeden kalır). Geçiş yaptığı zaman, çok soluk mavi ve mor bir gölgede görülebilir. GotMeDancing Coach.png|Original Gotmedancing_coach_1_big.png|Remake Arka Plan Arka plan, dansçının arkasında bir eğlence aracı olan kamping sırasında dışarıdadır. Ayrıca bazı çadırların yakınında, çok arkada bir Disco Hub da var. Dansçı davul olduğunda, parlak renklerdeki yıldızlar yerde görünür. Remake Yeniden yapılan rutinde, orijinaline benzeyen bir kamp alanının yakınındaki bir tepede yer almaktadır. Arka plan sanki origami kağıdıyla katlanmış gibi görünüyor. Gündüz ve gece çekimi arasında geçiş yapar; gün boyunca, arka plan parlak ve yeşil. Arka plandaki dağlar kahverengi bir gölgede görülebilir, bazı mavi kayalar görülebilir, dansçının yakınında yön okları görülebilir ve uzak arka planda küçük kamp binaları görülebilir. Gökyüzünde beyaz bulutlar ve sarı bir güneş görülebilir. Geceleri, tüm arka plan koyu mavi bir filtre'ye bürünür ve oklar ve binalar neon tarzını yansıtır. Dağların zirveleri de parlıyor. Ay, aynı zamanda gökten gelen kuyruklu yıldızlar da ortaya çıkıyor. Orijinal arka plandaki yıldızlar da dansçı davul göründüğünde de ortaya çıkar. Korodan önceki kısımda, her iki arka plan da birkaç saniye değişir. Koro çarptığında, gündüz sahnesi çıkar ve kayaların arkasında bazı kunduzlar görülür. Her sahne anahtarının patlak veren ve bir sonraki sahneyi oluşturmak için hareket eden üçgenleri içerdiğini unutmayın. Mashup has an unlockable Mashup on . Dancers *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''I Want You Back'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' GM *''D.A.N.C.E'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''I Want You Back'' *''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)'' *''Holiday'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''I Want You Back'' *''Move Your Feet '' *''Holiday'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' Altın Hareket Klasik Bu rutinde 3 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket 1 ve 2: İki elinizi de kafanıza kaldırın. ' Altın Hareket 3:' Sağ elinizi başınızın yanına getirin ve sol elinizi çıkarın. Gotmedancing gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Gotmedancing gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game gotmedancing gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Gotmedancing gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup Mashup'ta 1 adet Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket: İki elinizi de kafanıza kaldırın. (She's Got Me Dancing) Gotmedancing gm 1.png|Gold Move Gotmedancingar gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups She's Got Me Dancing is featured in the following Mashups: * Blame It on the Boogie * Candy * Chiwawa' (Nerds)' * Da Funk * Disturbia * Follow The Leader * Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) * (I've Had) The Time Of My Life * Never Gonna Give You Up * Prince Ali * Rich Girl * She’s Got Me Dancing * Stuck On A Feeling '(Suit Up!)' * #thatPOWER * Troublemaker * Uptown Funk (Behind the Scenes) Captions She's Got Me Dancing appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: * Clap Dance * Double Walk * Fashion Snap * Nice Guy Serenade * Party In My Head * Pop Walk * Sparkle 'N' Snap * Step In Style * Too Eccentric For You Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs S-Z Trivia * kare ve koç seçim görüntüsünde, koçun el bileği bilezikle (sol el) bahsedilen eldiveni ellerinde bulundurduğu bir hata var. Bu daha sonra remake resimlerde düzeltildi. Galeri Game Files Shesgotme.png|''She's Got Me Dancing'' Gotmedancingmashup.png|''She's Got Me Dancing'' (Mashup) Gotmedancing.jpg|''She's Got Me Dancing'' (Remake) GotMeDancing Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Gotmedancing cover albumbkg.png| album background Gotmedancing banner bkg.png| menu banner Gotmedancing map bkg.png| map background gotmedancing_cover@2x.jpg| cover Gotmedancing cover 1024.png| cover She's Got Me Dancin' JD4 Avatar.png|Avatar on 49 2.png|Avatar on assdsadsa.png|Avatar on and later games 20049.png|Golden avatar 30049.png|Diamond avatar gotmedancing_pictos.png|Pictograms Gotmedancing pictosUpdated.png|Pictograms (Updated) Gotmedancing jd3 background.png|Background (Classic) Tex1 512x512 199c57cd064248c7 14.png|Background texture (Mashup) In-Game Screenshots Gotmedancing jd3 menu wii.png|''She's Got Me Dancing'' on the menu (Wii/PS3) Gotmedancing jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii/PS3) Gotmedancing jdwii2 menu.png|''She's Got Me Dancing'' on the menu Gotmedancing jdwii2 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen gotmedancing jd2018 menu.png|''She's Got Me Dancing'' in the menu (Carnaval skin) (2018) gotmedancing jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) gotmedancing jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) ThS0UF95SF.jpg| gameplay Beta Elements got me dancing beta pictos 1 2 3.png|Beta pictograms 1, 2 and 3 got me dancing beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 Others Gotmedancing jdu beta pictos.png|Pictograms that were later removed Gotmedancing jdu new pictos.png|Two pictograms that replaced the scrapped ones circle01 coach05.png|The coach texture in mashup background Videos Official Music Video Tommy Sparks - She's Got Me Dancing (Music video) Teasers She's Got Me Dancing - Gameplay Teaser (US) Just Dance 3 - She's Got Me Dancing Wii footage EUROPE Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 3 - She's Got Me Dancing Just Dance Wii 2 She's Got Me Dancing 5 stars wii on wii u She's Got Me Dancing JDNOW Just Dance Unlimited - She's Got Me Dancing Just Dance Unlimited - Shes Got Me Dancing by Tommy Sparks Just Dance® 2018 She's got me dancing 4 stars She’s Got Me Dancing - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Just_Dance_3_Dance_Mashup_She's_Got_Me_Dancing Extractions EXTRACT! She's Got Me Dancing - Tommy Sparks Just Dance 3 She's Got Me Dancing - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation en:She’s Got Me Dancing Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2000s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:R&B Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 3 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Wii 2 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Mehdi Kerkouche